mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
MarioMario761
MarioMario761 is a SM64 Machinima considered one of the best SM64 Greenscreeners (people who makes SM64 Fight Scenes) of the year, along with VideoGameGuy101. His goal (for now) is to get 300 subscribers and he's trying to get to that goal as fast as possible. He has done alot of fight scenes for alot of people, but since he prefers to help people, he has done just 1 fight scene for himself, and the rest were made for his friends. He has made alot of fight scenes, specially for Starman3, he made the following fight scenes: MarioMario761 VS ?? - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15 (THIS FIGHT SCENE WAS CANCELLED BUT YOU CAN STILL FIND IT ON MARIOMARIO761'S CHANNEL) MarioStar64 VS OiramZtar46 - For MarioStar's SM64 Blooper 8 MarioMario761 VS OiramOiram167 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8 MarioStar64 VS OiramZtar46 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 TheCaptain64000 VS ThePurpleWolf666 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 Starman3 VS Blooper Stoppers (SURF FIGHT SCENE) - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 LuigiFan54321 VS NafIgiul12345 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 9 Starman3 VS Ztarman3 & Starman3 X VS Ztarman3 X - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 9 - KNOWN AS THE LONGEST SM64 MACHINIMA FIGHT SCENE EVER with a length of around 12 minutes. As you can see, MarioMario761 got alot of Subscribers cause of his fight scenes, and because of their epicness. He has done alot of SM64 Movies, Series, and Miniseries: OiramOiram167 and the Lightning Warriors: His first SM64 Movie, with his doople as the main antagonist, and Oiram, of course. Minus Celsius: A movie about MM761 and his friends going to another dimension where everything is made of ice, it's cold... everything is frozen! This Dimension is called the 0 Kelvin Dimension. BlueMario72 VS BlueMario72 X: A little miniseries about one of his best friends against his doopleganger. BlueMario72 calls his Doople BlueMario72 X, but nobody knows why The Attack of The BETAS: Miniseries about something like "clones" of some people like MarioMario761, BlueMario72, and Mario. Mario VS Oiram 5: Mario to the Past: a Movie about Oiram going back, there's not reason aparently, so Mario wants to know how he got revived, what happened is that the Oiram that Mario saw is a Oiram from the past, so Mario tries to kill the Oiram from the past forever! Super Mario: Next Generation: a Series about Mario and his friends... but some invaders came from nowhere with a strange virus called the N Virus that makes people follow the invaders' orders, MarioMario761 and his friends have to stop them! (THIS SERIES ARE NOT DONE YET) He has appeared in Videos from MarioMario54321, Starman3, FightingMario54321, Oscarm00, Pow erfulStarman, MarioMario24680 (ChikiWiki64), SuperMarioGlitchy4 (as a cameo) and in alot of other people's videos! Best friends: FightingMario54321, PowerfulStarman, XxanbuxX10, BlueMario72, Starman3, CooolBoy78 Good Friends: MarioStar64, TheCaptain64000, SMUSX16475, VideoGameGuy101, CrimsonMan5, MarioGame2222, MarioFan664, MarioMario54321, and MarioMario66666 His most awesome SM64 Machinima ever made was a fight scene made for Starman3.